La douleur d'un frère
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR 1 : Les sentiments éprouvés par Thor à la fin du premier film alors que Loki a choisi de se laisser tomber dans le vide.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout est à Marvel !**

 **Petite fic qui reprend l'état d'esprit de Thor à la fin du premier film après que Loki ait choisi de se laisser mourir en tombant du Bifrost.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **La douleur d'un frère**_

Thor frémit… En apparence, tout devait aller bien et il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'en convaincre. Après tout, sa situation était plutôt agréable maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa place aux côtés de son père sur Asgard. Odin lui avait pardonné d'avoir déclenché cette guerre avec les géants de glace. Il lui avait permis de retrouver son marteau et son pouvoir. Une paix relative régnait sur Asgard. Odin était fier de lui… Jane lui manquait, mais Heimdall lui donnait des nouvelles quand il allait le voir pour superviser les travaux du Bifrost détruit. Peut-être était-ce pour le distraire ? Parce Thor savait que son ami avait bien compris que c'était autre chose qu'il venait chercher au bord du pont brisé, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner.

...

En sueur, Thor se redressa sur son lit en poussant un cri qui emplit toute sa chambre. Un frisson parcouru son corps avant que des larmes ne lui échappent sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose pour les arrêter. Il se prit la tête à deux mains et se mit à pleurer en sanglotant.

\- Pardonne-moi…

Ses mots étaient sincères et remplis de détresse… « Pardonne-moi… ». Comme il se sentait seul et impuissant depuis cet affrontement sur le Bifrost… Depuis qu'il avait vu son jeune frère, celui qu'il avait juré de protéger, celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, choisir de se laisser tomber… Choisir de mourir en comprenant à quel point son père se moquait bien de sa vie… Thor avait compris son intention une fraction de seconde avant… Il avait hurlé pour le retenir... Il avait tenté de tirer plus fort sur la lance pour la hisser et prendre son poignet… Le retenir… Le ramener vers lui… Il avait hurlé pour lui dire que lui l'aimait… Que malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il l'aimait toujours… Qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant… Avec un regard rempli de tristesse, Loki avait lâché cette lance pour se laisser tomber dans l'abîme…

\- Pardonne-moi, répéta une nouvelle fois Thor en continuant de pleurer. Mon petit frère… Pardonne-moi... Tout est de ma faute...

Depuis la mort de son frère, des images n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans la tête de Thor. Des images dans lesquelles ils se rendaient compte à quel point il avait été égoïste, imbu de lui-même et arrogant… à quel point il avait négligé son jeune frère et son talent pour la magie… Il se rappelait de la tristesse dans ses yeux quand, au retour d'une bataille qu'ils avaient remportée, Thor avait mis en avant sa force, rabaissant au rang de simple tour la brume crée par son frère qui leur avait pourtant permis de prendre l'avantage sur leurs ennemis et de sauver leurs vies… S'il n'avait pas été là, l'issue de la bataille aurait été différente… Pourquoi avait-il été aussi dur et insensible ?

\- Pardonne-moi…

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, le privant de sommeil chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait dû assister impuissant à la mort de ce frère qu'il aimait pourtant tellement.

Thor était épuisé et la réaction de son père finissait de lui faire mal. Odin lui disait qu'il était fier de lui, mais il ne disait jamais rien pour Loki… Loki qu'il avait ignoré toute son enfance… Loki auquel il avait menti… Loki pour lequel il n'avait pas été capable d'avoir un simple mot d'amour pour le retenir… Si seulement il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… Thor savait que son frère serait encore là, mais le « non » catégorique de son père avait précipité sa mort… Depuis Odin ne parlait plus de lui comme de son fils… Les rares fois où il l'évoquait, il le nommait Loki ou le « fils de Laufey »… Thor lui en voulait pour ça… Loki n'était pas le fils de Laufey… Le roi des géants de glace avait abandonné son enfant encore bébé, car il le trouvait trop chétif et fragile… Il l'avait rejeté… Et Odin, son deuxième père avait fait la même chose… Loki avait découvert qui il était dans la douleur… En étant rejeté de toute part… Thor comprenait qu'il ait pu en souffrir au point de tenter à se venger… Lui qui voulait juste que sa famille reconnaisse sa valeur et lui fasse comprendre qu'ils l'aimaient, il s'était retrouvé seul, abandonné de toute part, incapable de se rattacher à un monde ou un autre…

\- Pardonne-moi…

Thor frémit et fit basculer ses jambes pour se lever du lit. De toute manière, cela ne servait à rien de tenter de dormir. Alors, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le palais endormi. Comme à son habitude, il gagna le Bifrost et se rapprocha du bord brisé du pont arc-en-ciel. Il s'agenouilla et observa l'abîme froid et sans vie au-dessous de lui. Le froid le fit frissonner et ses pensées le ramenèrent à son frère. Loki n'avait jamais froid lui… Avec le recul, Thor comprenait que c'était normal… Il était un enfant des glaces… Mais là, seul et perdu dans cet univers immense et sombre, il était sûr qu'il avait eu froid, et cela le démoli un peu plus. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au bord du Bifrost, le serrant si fort qu'il entama profondément sa main. Mais Thor s'en moqua... Il avait déjà tellement mal de toute façon... Les gouttes de son sang tombèrent dans l'immensité de l'espace, prenant le chemin qu'avait suivi le corps de son petit frère.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière Thor qui redressa un peu la tête juste pour voir Heimdall qui le regardait avec un air triste.

\- Je ne peux pas le voir, murmura le guerrier…

Thor frémit et essaya de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

\- Peut-être existe-t-il un endroit que tes yeux ne peuvent atteindre…

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Heimdall, coupant les derniers espoirs de Thor.

Le prince d'Asgard hocha la tête avant de se relever en chancelant légèrement. Heimdall posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir et l'empêcher de basculer à son tour dans le vide.

\- J'ai tellement mal… Dit Thor en tentant de garder une attitude de prince. Mon cœur est coupé en deux.

\- Certains disent que le temps apaise les choses, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Non, moi non plus…C'était mon petit frère... Quand nous étions enfant, je lui avais promis de le protéger et je ne l'ai pas fais... Je n'ai même pas vu qu'il souffrait... Répondit Thor avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner au palais.

...

En entrant, il s'agrippa à une colonne pour ne pas tomber pendant que les larmes revinrent et qu'il finit malgré tout à genoux sur le sol. Cela faisait tellement mal… Il aurait dû agir en grand frère. Il aurait dû le sauver… Thor observa le sang sur sa main blessé, il aurait dû le sauver... Un bruissement d'étoffe lui fit tourner la tête. Une robe bleue s'agenouilla prêt de lui et un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Frigga.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, lui répondit Thor.

Frigga hocha la tête et prit la main blessée de son fils pour observer sa coupure. Elle passa un doigt dessus pour essuyer le sang avant de poser la paume de sa main par-dessus et de réciter quelques mots dans une langue inconnue. Thor ressentit un léger picotement puis, elle retira sa main et la blessure avait disparu. Il ne restait pas même une cicatrice. Thor frémit… La magie était si précieuse… Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant… Ses larmes se firent plus fortes et sa main se mit à trembler. Frigga se pencha pour passer ses bras derrière sa nuque et faire reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Mon fils…

\- Il me manque tellement…

\- Je sais… Il me manque aussi…

\- J'aurais dû voir qu'il souffrait… J'aurais dû voir que je me comportais comme un idiot arrogant avec lui… J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais de tout mon être… Peu importe qui étaient ses vrais parents, il était mon petit frère.

Thor marqua une pause.

\- J'aurais dû le sauver…

.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
